Delayed Touches
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Tori watches them and wonders how she didn't see this sooner. SLASH! CamxHunter Also with some BlakexTori.


Summary: Tori's watching them and wondering why she didn't see this before.

Disclaimer: Checks room. Nope, still don't own them, I only own my twisted mind. Probably will never own them unless I become filthy rich and decided to continue the Ninja Storm season…I mean, I can dream, can't I?

They were at it again. Tori watched, amused, as her friends continued to argue over something or another. From what she could tell, Cam's computer wasn't accepting some file or another and Hunter wanted him to leave the work and hang out.

She shook her head, smiling, as she watched Hunter reach around Cam to point something out. Cam smacked his hand away, glaring at the blond. There really wasn't any vehemence there anymore, not like a few months ago when the thunders had worked for Lothor.

The two had grown close over the course of a few months, so close that Hunter was actually spending about the same amount of time with Cam, as he would with Blake. It made sense in some ways, that they would choose to spend time with each other, Cam and Hunter were both older then the rest of the rangers, but at the same time, they were both so different.

Cam didn't like to go outside a lot, choosing to stay in Ninja Ops to work on one of his many on going projects, while Hunter liked to be down at the track or at the beach. In fact, the only person that was able to get Cam out of Ninja Ops, aside from Sensei, was Hunter.

Glancing back at them, she caught Hunter laughing quietly at something Cam had said, resting a hand on Cam's shoulder. That was strange in itself. Cam never let anyone touch him, ever, but he wasn't pulling away. He seemed to be leaning into the touch, if even minutely. Tori had never noticed before, but Cam never pulled away from Hunter. Had even let Hunter hug him a few times. Well that raised a few questions.

Shane and Dustin bounded down the stairs, coming to rest on the cushions next to her.

"Hey Tor, have you seen Sensei?" She shook her head no, watching as they ran off again, before turning her attention back to the two at the computer. Always together. Sometimes, it was like they were glued together. Before the thunders had come along, you rarely ever saw Cam, if at all. Recently though, it had gotten to the point where Cam didn't even need to be dragged to Storm Chargers. He didn't go that often, but he went a lot more then he used to, thanks to Hunter.

Cam's hand ghosted over Hunters on the desk, a small touch she wouldn't of noticed, if she hadn't been studying them. Looking back at the book she had propped on the table, she stared at the pages without seeing. This went past 'friendly' touches. A lot of their touches did, if she thought about it. How she didn't notice sooner, she wasn't completely sure. Just last week she had mentioned to Blake, how the two oldest rangers acted like a married couple. He had just smiled fondly and went back to watching them bicker. She hadn't thought anything of his lack of response at the time, but it looked like Blake had found out before she had.

Glancing up, Tori caught Hunter whispering something in Cam's ear. Faces mere centimetres apart. Cam smirked, closing down the programs on his computer. Looking back at the textbook, she could hear the computer shutting down and Cam standing.

"We're going to spar, see you later." Nodding her head in acknowledgment, she waited until they were safely down the stairs, before sitting back to process the new information.

Cam and Hunter, Hunter and Cam. When had this happened? Sometime in the past few months. It made sense. A lot of sense actually. The way Hunter would act like a little boy, tugging on a little girls pig tails, to show they liked them and Cam just let him. The teasing and bickering. The delayed touches, long gazes. It kind of reminded her of herself and Blake, in a way.

Tori smiled, closing the text book. They were perfect for each other, balancing each other out. Cam kept Hunter from becoming to closed off and Hunter got Cam to be more social. Like pieces of a puzzle. She was happy for them, glad they weren't alone.

Humming happily to herself, she gathered her stuff, heading out for her date with Blake.


End file.
